Styracosaurus
Styracosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Survive 5 Days as a Carnivore |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Styracosaurus is a ceratopsian dinosaur. These medium-sized dinosaurs have four legs and are often characterized by having horns on their faces (Ceratopsian is Greek for "horned faces"), as well as large beaks. The Styracosaurus lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height=9 FT |length=18 FT |weight=6000 LBS}} The Styracosaurus is a blue ceratopsian dinosaur. They traveled in herds, due to over 100 fossils found together. It was discovered in Alberta, Canada during 1913. It has six long horns extending from its neck frill, a smaller horn on each of its cheeks, and a single horn protruding from its nose. It has a white beak and white unguals. Its neck frill is a darker shade of blue and has two dark spots on it. Trivia * It is unknown if it is to get a remodel. *Just like all old blocky models, it cannot move due to its blockiness. |-|Forrest Woodbush= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Event |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=10 |desc=Forrest Woodbush is a character from the movie 'The Good Dinosaur' |height=9 FT |length=18 FT |weight=6000 LBS}} Information Forrest Woodbush was a skin released during the 'The Good Dinosaur' event along with the 'Arlo' skin. Forrest Woodbush is based on the Styracosaurus of the same name in the movie. The Forrest Woodbush is rarer than Arlo, making it the rarest dinosaur in the entire game. Reason being is the fact many players thought the model looked ugly so they bothered not getting the skin. Now as it has obviously backlash, many players value it, as it is also one of the few remaining creatures in the game that can speed glitch. Its extremely rare to ever see in a server, maybe even more so than some Developer skins. Design It is completely pale sand in color, other than its claws which were white. It has twelve total horns coming out of its crest, with two horns coming out the front of its crest. It has small eyes on the front of its face instead of the sides of its face. Sitting on its horns are a brown bag, a orange piece of meat, two gray birds, and a blue sock. |-|Icicle Styracosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Gamepass 3 ROBUX Before Limited Now |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=10 |desc= |height=9 FT |length=18 FT |weight=6000 LBS|available = No}} The Icicle Styracosaurus is a frozen variant to the normal Styracosaurus. Its horns are replaced with massive icicles, and the underside of its icy blue body is covered with smaller icicles. It is one of the only dinosaurs in the game that cost Robux, costing only 3 Robux. It is the first robux skin that became limited. It can also speed glitch. Players that usually have this are to show off and see what the model really is like.Like it's regular counterpart, it's blocky. |-|Styracosaurus Plush= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Egg 500 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=25 150 |oxygen=10 |desc=A plushie of the Styracosaurus. Can be obtained through the trading map egg store or trading. |height=9 FT |length=18FT |weight=600 LBS}} A Styracosaurus plushie with a blue body, short and thick horns and big black eyes. Very CUTE. Found in the Plush Egg Collection. It has decent animations, with a blocky model. It is very bright in color, and like all other plushies it "bleeds" stuffing instead of blood. Trivia *This skin is part of the Plush Egg Collection. *This skin has a 13.333% random chance of hatching. It is one of the three most common plush skins to obtain. Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Remodel coming soon